Tails' 23rd birthday
by death mega sega
Summary: short one shot for Tails' bday. Sorry it's a day late.


**October 16th, 2015**

 **Krissie:** So, someone on fanfiction informed it Tails' birthday was on Oct. 16th, so here we go with me trying to write something.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but thoughts

[][][][][

Tails' ears twitched as he heard the sounds upstairs. He smirked as he recognized the groggy footsteps of his big brother. It was early morning and Sonic had never been a morning person.

Tails, however, never really kept a time. He worked and slept when he felt like it. He was currently tinkering on his latest invention. Well, not really an invention.

It was a toaster.

It had broken the other day and Tails was determined to fix it. It had always bothered him that while he could create robots and machines of all time, he could never grasp his mind on fixing a toaster. It was just something about toasters that made them difficult for the two tailed fox to fix.

Tails' ear perked up as he heard another pair of footsteps upstairs. They were lighter and moved about gracefully.

"When did Amy get here?" he wondered curiously. He wondered if his brother had let the pink hedgehog in the house, because Tails was sure she didn't sleep over.

Tails shook his head. He had more important things to do then pay attention to the sounds upstairs.

He jerked opened the drawer to his right and put on a pair of headphones. He turned on some jams and began to focus on his work. The fox lost track of time as he put all his effort into the toaster. He didn't hear any of the voices or loud sounds from upstairs.

He didn't hear a tray of glasses shatter upstairs. The fight Shadow and Knuckles got into that broke the coffee table. He didn't hear Amy, Rouge, and Tikal tear the two men apart. He didn't hear Manic's rusty van pull into the driveway. He didn't hear Sonic shouting orders trying to gain control of the chaos upstairs.

Tails only heard the sound of his music, remaining oblivious to the chaos upstairs.

Manic and Sonic came down stairs. They took in the fox sitting at a work desk. Tails was softly singing along with Safety Dance by Men without Hats and he tightened the last screw onto the toaster.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic walked around the other side and waved to his younger brother.

Tails pulled the headset off his ears. "Morning Sonic!"

"Happy Birthday!" Tails gasped as Manic wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. "How does it feel to be 23?"

"Like any other day?" Tails shrug.

Manic released him as he sat in the chair beside him. "You excited?"

"For what?"

"Your party of course!" Sonic laughed. The blue hedgehog grabbed Tails by the arm and led him upstairs.

"We've worked really hard to get it all nice for you dude." Manic followed closely behind him.

Tails ducked his head under the door frame as he entered the living room. Everyone was standing around the living room and kitchen. Huge smiles on all of their faces.

"Happy 23rd birthday Tails!" came the unison of clapping.

Tails smiled at the large crowd. "Thanks." He nodded his head.

Amy ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. Tails gasped as he felt like one of his ribs would break. "I hope you're hungry! I think I made my best cake yet!" She beamed up at him.

"Where's that cake?" Tails asked, "I want some before Sonic inhales it."

"Hey!" Sonic gave him a light slap on the arm.

Amy led him to a seat in the kitchen and they lit the cake. 23 candles had a small red flame on them. Tails wished they had used numbers, but he was sure Manic wouldn't have it. Manic didn't like number candles. He said it was cheating. And he probably talked Sonic into agreeing with him. Tails waited for the song to be over before he blew out the candles. He got all but one candle blown out. He blew it out and it relight.

Tails stale faced the candle. "Who put a trick candle into the mix?"

Sonic snickered. Tails gave a pointed glare and the blue hedgehog began whistling.

After the cake, Tails walked around the house and socialized. He then looked at the coffee table. It had been taped together with duct tape.

"What happened to the table?" Tails pointed to the table with his fork.

Everyone exchanged looks before looking at the orange fox.

"It's a long story." Sonic rubbed his shoulder. "Happy birthday little buddy."

"Little? I'm at least two foot taller then you now." Tails chuckled.

Sonic gave him a playful slap on the arm.

[][][][][

 ** _Krissie:_** So I finally finished this. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. So I might not be as active here. I also made an animation for Tails' bday. It's on youtube. Link to my youtube is in my profile.


End file.
